MCStrike Wiki:Rules
'''The following rules have been copied from McStrike's website. These are the exact rules Arsenic (Lead Administrator for McStrike) posted in the Forums. Except for the Wiki Rules. The Wiki Rules were created by briboy55.''' '''McStrike Wiki Rules''' '''The Wiki Rules are the exact same as McStrike's Forum rules except for these following changes.''' '''1. Do Not Edit Any Post That You Went To From The Header''' This means that you can't edit any post that you got to by being redirected from the Header. This is not allowed because the pages that each category takes you to are important information and they can not be edited because that would be misleading information and that is not allowed. If Anyone is found to edit these pages. Then they will be punished. '''2. Do Not Add Irrelevant Photos to the Photos of the Wiki''' This means if you were to add a pig to the Photos that is not allowed unless it were to deal with McStrike and be related to something that someone can use while talking about McStrike. If you are found posting Irrelevant photos without authorization from a Wiki Administrator you will be punished. '''3. Do not post anything containing pornography, cussing/swear words, or other inappropriate posts''' This is very important because anyone of any age can visit McStrike's Wiki and can find disturbing pictures on the Wiki or any content that is against these rules. Anyone to be found posting these things in any place of the Wiki will be severely punished. '''4. No spam, advertising, or “All caps” posts''' There is not advertising allowed. Do not post any other server's IP address or their websites. Do not draw attention to other Minecraft servers. There is not all caps in any thing you may add to the Wiki. For example "HELLO EVERYONE. LOOK AT THIS NEW INFORMATION I HAVE FOUND." That is not necessary for any thread no matter the topic. You are allowed to do this though "Hello Everyone Look At This NEW INFORMATION I have Found." It's alright to caps some letters but not all of them. '''5. All the Rules of the Forums Apply On McStrike's Wiki''' All of the rules that are listed below for the McStrike Forums go into effect here. The only thing that does not go into effect is the warning system on the Forums. The Wiki is completely different and is more strict then the Forum site. '''You are held accountable for your actions and can be punished if you break these rules even if you did not know them. This can not be an excuse. ''' '''McStrike's Minecraft Server Rules''' '''1. Treat others as you would like to be treated.''' If you respect people, and are generally a friendly, kind person to be around, arguments and bans can be avoided. Please use common sense - but don't forget to have fun! '''2. No harassment, bullying or excessive trolling''' This includes things such as discriminating or offending someone because of being apart of a different race or gender. Bullying and other social injustices will not be tolerated, and incur a higher ban risk than many other ban offenses. '''3. No swearing or excessive use of capitals.''' We would like to keep our servers with a PG-13 rating. If you wouldn't say it to your grandmother, don't say it to us! '''4. No spamming in chat, posting links without asking, or advertising (including server IP’s).''' If you typed it in once, people saw it, you do not need to type it again. Please refrain from posting links/advertising on our servers. Links are okay if someone asks for it, of if you're helping someone out. If you are caught spamming multiple times, you may be permanently banned. '''5. No discrimination.''' On Strike, everyone is the same! No matter how different they are to you, show respect. If you do not like someone, keep it to yourself. Harassment of any kind is not tolerated, and can result in a permanent ban from our servers. This includes mocking those speaking other languages. '''6. No modded clients except for visual/performance enhancing mods are allowed!''' Using mods that make your Minecraft run better is understandable. However, Mods such as Zombe’s, X-Ray, and any others client mods that gives you an unfair advantage over other players can incur a permanent ban.. Hacked clients of any kind are not welcome on our servers. If you see a hacker or spammer, please create a Ban Report here '''7. Use common sense.''' If you think what you are doing is possibly against the rules but not labeled out right in the rules then you are still able to be punished. If you think you might be banned for doing something, you are likely to be. '''These rules may be updated at any time. Not reading the rules is not an excuse to break them.''' '''McStrike's Forum Rules''' '''BE polite, friendly, and respectful''' It’s not hard! All you have to do is be friendly and kind to all other players - Treat people how you would like to be treated (unless that includes treating them badly). We want to make this a friendly and fun community for everyone. '''Avoid Necroposting/Bumping Threads & Multiple Posts''' Please do not bump or necropost (posting in a topic which has been inactive for longer than 2 weeks). '''''Multiple posts in a row are also not allowed - use the Edit Button '''''instead if you want to add to a post, do not just repost something or add another post below it because you forgot to say something. Similarly, do not post pointless comments like “TL;DR” or “KK” and " " these are not needed and can be interpreted as Post count boosting. '''Search Before you Ask''' Search through older posts on the forum; your question might have already been answered or a suggestion may have already been discussed. This keeps our forum from being repetitive and confusing to members. It also allows users to read all the information in the one discussion and get along to the result quicker! '''Do not post in other people’s ban appeals''' If you are not the one involved in the situation, you have absolutely no right nor excuse to reply to an open appeal. Posting in another’s appeal can interfere with current proceedings, and can often lead to a messy situation and some confusion. For simplicity and order’s sake, only the Moderator and the Banned Player (involved in the situation) are allowed to reply. '''Do not ask for Ranks''' Do not ask for ranks or permissions on the server or forums! If you want a rank, you can apply in the Applications Section of the Forums; using the template provided. If you ask or post anywhere else the post will be removed. '''No spam, advertising, or “All caps” posts''' Enough said, it simply looks bad. Posts full of capslock (e.g, OMG HI DARREN, I LOVE YOUR WORK, IM UR BIGGEST FAN) is not acceptable. Feel free, however, to use Capslock to emphasize certain words - Example, “Hi, I’m Bob. And I absolutely LOVE chocolate.” Spam and repetitive posting is not allowed, however the same goes for advertising - unless someone asks for a link or information, do not go around advertising your YouTube channel, server group, or your latest commercial product which helps people lose weight (etc) - '''''Unless someone asks for a link or information on something, do not advertise it. ''''' '''This includes forum signatures '''-please do not advertise in your signature. This can include words which relate to other servers, YouTube channels, or other groups in general. Although the signature is not a post itself, we wish the entire forums to be free of advertising. ''Read below in "Signature Rules" for more information'' '''No malicious posts, harassment, bullying or trolling''' Of any kind. This includes things such as discriminating or offending someone because of being apart of a different race or gender. Bullying and other social injustices will not be tolerated, and incur a higher ban risk than many other ban offenses. '''Do not post anything containing pornography, cussing/swear words, or other inappropriate posts''' Need we say more? In an attempt to keep the community age-friendly to everyone, we’d appreciate your help in NOT posting something that is viewable to only a certain age, or otherwise '''Not Safe For Work.''' At the same time, please use common sense and refrain from swearing/cursing or using other language that isn’t appropriate for younger age groups, or for any public community in general. * ''* You may however do so in a private chat or message with a friend.'' '''Download Links/URLS ''' You may post links towards other websites or file sharing sites. However, there is a certain limit and some guidelines in place to make sure you we keep the general community safe from ''viruses'' and other malicious content. '''''URL Guidelines:''''' Links must not link to any NSFW/18+ only content/malicious posts/anything discriminative. Links can only be made to file-sharing or viewing websites (YouTube/Imgur included). '''''Anything else can be linked to via a personal message/pm on request.''''' MCStrike Staff reserve the right to remove file links and URLS at any time Threads and posts must explain what their link, URL, or file does and how it can be used and downloaded. Failing to do so can result in your link being removed. '''Warning Points''' Each time we see a post has broken a rule, consists of offensive content or not for proper means; we will give you a warning. Each warning given creates 1 point against an account. Points accumulate over time, and are only reset after 6 months. Each time your total warning points reaches another level the corresponding punishment is given. There are certain offences we deem to be more than 1 point. ''Points per Offenses :'' '''General Rule Breaking:''' 1 '''Spamming:''' 2 '''Malicious posts:''' 2 '''Harassment/Bullying:''' 2 '''Trolling:''' 2 '''Pornograhy:''' 3 '''Advertising:''' 3 Punishments corresponding to Warning Points 1 Point - First Warning 2 Points - Second Warning 3 Points - Posting Limitations 4 Points - 1 Week Forum Ban 5 Points - 1 Month Forum Ban 6 Points - Permanent Ban Forum/Server rules, forum rules post and system created by Arsenic and Cyrup. '''McStrike's Teamspeak Server Rules''' = '''1. Treat others as you would like to be treated.''' Respect others and be a generally friendly and kind person to be around. You don’t have to go out of your way to make people happy, but there’s no need to go around intentionally starting arguments! Please use common sense when talking to others in Teamspeak - it’s different to the Server and Forums - people can take offence quite easily over voice chat. '''2. No swearing, inappropriate language or otherwise rude behaviour.''' This counts for in chat as well as talking with your microphone. We would like to keep Teamspeak PG-13 rating. If you wouldn’t say it to your grandmother, don’t say it to us! Inappropriate language and rude behaviour includes swearing, but it also includes any word or profanity that is considered to be 13+ or otherwise ‘vulgar’. '''3. No spamming in chat or advertising (including server IP’s). ''' Teamspeak rules are similar to that of the server and forums - spamming is unnecessary and incredibly annoying, so we’d like to avoid it. Posting and entering advertising links into the chat of Teamspeak is not allowed; including putting them in your avatar or name. Links to other sites, communities, and places are okay, but only if someone asks for them.and can only be sent via private message.. '''4. No discrimination or harassment against other players ''' It’s just polite - there is no reason to discriminate or insult/offend someone just because of something you dislike about them. Do not mock someone or call them a ‘noob’ because of their experience or actions. If someone is doing something that annoys you, you can ask them to stop or speak to a staff member - but that’s no reason to insult them! '''5. Do not share any inappropriate content''' We’d like to keep Teamspeak appropriate for all ages, so please don’t share anything that’s not appropriate for anyone (e.g pornography, dating websites, graphic violence, etc). This includes anything - pictures, uploading it to your avatars, sending a link, or just mentioning it! '''Guidelines: ''' 1. Music, streaming, and microphones '''''' We have a DJ/music channel room for streaming music. Please use it for streaming and don’t stream over your microphone. When it comes to using microphones, use a decent mic and avoid buzzing, echoing, and popping noises - if you have this problem put on push to talk, or if you hear it ask a member of staff to place it on another user. '''2. Names and avatars''' Avatars should be appropriate for all ages and should not contain anything that is racist, insulting, or offensive in any way. Do not use a nickname which impersonates Staff or YouTubers. Do not use a nickname with inappropriate language in it Nothing like [Admin] or [Mod] in front of your name. That is seen as impersonation '''3. Other languages ''' When it comes to the Internet, there are many other different types of people with different backgrounds and locations. If someone is speaking another language, do not force them to speak yours - this isn’t fair on them, and many people cannot speak more than one language either. Join another channel or speak to somebody else. If you need to contact them for an important reason, try using Google Translate to type to them. '''4. Using Teamspeak ''' Do not type spam of any kind, repeatedly join channels or spam others with pokes. '''''These rules may be updated at any time. Not reading the rules is ''''' not an excuse to break them. By using teamspeak, you agree to these rules. ''''' ''''' '''Teamspeak Installation and Set Up:''' http://www.wikihow.com/Use-Teamspeak